


Take It

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana’s 4 (though we don’t see her) and Dean comes home from a long day at the shop to Sam...who is feeling a little possessive and a whole lot horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It

Dean was tired. Exhausted. Beyond exhausted. His father was gone on an extended hunt, and three of his best mechanics were down with some damn flu and that left Dean and two guys to run the shop.

He wanted nothing more than a hot shower and his bed.

It was dark, and he’d lost track of time working under the hood of a junker that he couldn’t convince the owner was beyond the ability of modern mechanics to fix. He was sweaty and he smelled and he doubted he’d ever get the grease out of his nails again.

That all stopped mattering as soon as he opened the apartment door.

It was dark. Only a smattering of candles lit and scattered around the kitchen and living room. Some music was playing softly from the corner.

Sam appeared from the hallway, his long torso bare and glowing in the candlelight, his long legs clad in tight denim…his feet bare…the look on his face…lusty.

Dean closed the door and set his keys down. “Dana?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Down the hall at Sarah’s.”

Dean nodded, moving into the apartment, toward Sam.

Sam pulled him close, kissed him. It felt good. Dean breathed in. Sam smelled of soap and deodorant. “Let me jump in the shower…then—“

Sam shook his head, pulled his hands behind his back. “No…no shower.”

“Sam, I stink—“

Sam kissed him again. “I like the way you smell.” Sam pressed his nose close to Dean’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Like…sweat…” He turned to the other side and did it again. “Like work…and heat…” His tongue snaked out and pulled up the line of Dean’s neck, ending by his ear. “Salty…sticky…Dirty…”

Sam growled in his ear. “Makes me want to rip your clothes off and ravage you.”

Dean shifted, his cock hardening, his breath shortening. “Sam…”

Sam was circling around behind him, still holding his hands hostage. “Spread your legs, Dean.” He did, moving his feet farther apart and Sam pulled him back toward him. One hand slid around Dean’s waist, down to his crotch. “Want to hold you down, Dean…want to make you yell and scream…”

Dean’s chest thudded with the racing of his heart, with the need born in his brother’s words. His head dropped back on Sam’s shoulder, his throat exposed, surrendering. “Yeah Sammy…”

Sam’s hands pushed at his shirt, pushed and pulled and ripped until the t-shirt came off in shreds, his lips sucking at the skin behind Dean’s ear, teeth nipping as his nails scraped down Dean’s scarred chest. Dean gasped and Sam’s hands were pulling at his jeans, the zipper down, the denim falling…then Dean was falling forward, onto his hands and knees. His knees gave way as Sam yanked his jeans down and Sam was on top of him, pressing him to the floor,

“Been thinking about you all day.” Sam growled and Dean could feel his hands on his ass, thighs, moving him…arranging him. He had two fingers inside him, and it burned, but Dean pushed back against them.

“Want it Sammy? Come on then. Take it.” Dean’s voice was low and growling and Sam took the bait, pushing him down and moving back far enough to get his jeans undone.

“I’m gonna take it….gonna take you.” Sam’s cock was thick and hard and Dean yelled as it breached his ass. He wasn’t nearly loose enough, but Sam pushed in, holding Dean against the floor. His first strokes were slow, but hard. Dean’s cock answered with its own hardness, trapped between the carpet and his belly as Sam thrust, his rhythm increasing in speed.

Dean couldn’t stop the grunts that escaped with each thrust, his body pushed along the carpet…his cock screaming. Sam pulled him back, a fist in his hair, his mouth clamping down on Dean’s neck, biting, sucking…Dean reached behind him, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Sam’s hair as he fucked himself down onto Sam.

Sam moved his mouth, his hands…biting against shoulder muscle, twisting nipples. Dean yelled, dropping his hands to his cock, but Sam pulled them away. “No…mine…” Sam’s hands closed around it, dry, dragging…squeezing…Dean hissed breath from between clenched teeth and tried to quicken the pace. “Mine.” Sam growled again, his cock buried deep inside Dean, his hands holding him down so that Dean was sitting on him. “Say it.”

Dean gasped for air, leaned forward as if to pull away. Sam’s mouth touched his spine, licked…bit….”Say it.”

“Mine.” Dean said instead, his ass clenching tight around Sam.

Sam growled and Dean chuckled, wiggling his ass. Then Sam was lurching forward, pitching Dean back to the carpet. He pulled out, pulled away and Dean was on his back, his legs spread, Sam towering over him. His cock invaded fast and deep, stroking into Dean and against his prostate until Dean was groaning and reaching for his cock. Sam’s hands caught his wrists, pulled them away. “Mine.”

Dean writhed under him, pinned by big hands and the cock in his ass, his body begging even if his mouth wasn’t yet. “Harder.” Dean gasped.

Sam obliged, pushing in deeper and harder. “Say it.”

Dean shook his head against the floor. “Mine Sammy….all mine…” Sam bore down on him, his eyes dark, his pupils blown wide with lust and possessiveness. He caught Dean’s lip in his teeth and pulled. Dean tasted blood, but he just pressed his cock up against Sam’s belly, moaning as the underside caught on the pan of muscle there.

Truth was, he loved his brother’s possessive nature…loved when he manhandled him, hurt him just a little…loved to egg him on…but he’d learned that Sam loved it when he was defiant too…when he made Sam work for it. Dean arched up, shuddering as his cock slid between sweaty stomachs.

Sam’s eyes were closed, his teeth biting into Dean’s shoulder and he was coming, pumping frantically into Dean and coming. His hand closed around Dean’s cock to bring him along and Dean’s lips found Sam’s ear. “Yours Sammy…always…” Dean whispered. Sam’s hand twisted around him and he was arching up, coming over Sam’s hand.

When they were both breathing again, Sam lay down beside him, turning his head, catching Dean’s hand. “Yours Dean,” he whispered, kissing over the palm. “Yours.”


End file.
